


Genesis

by Delighted_Librarian



Series: Meet the Braedens [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delighted_Librarian/pseuds/Delighted_Librarian
Summary: In the show, most of what we see of Dean and Lisa are meetings and farewells. This is how I imagine their first farewell.





	Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> Any date discrepancies I blame on the wonky Supernatural timeline.

September/October 1998

She lay in bed just feeling the caress of the sun on her skin as she watched him dress. His phone had rung a little after six and Dean had grudgingly answered it. She had heard a rough voice say “Dean, meet us in Tallahassee.” He had sat bolt upright and answered like a soldier “Yes, Sir. I can be there in…” he looked at his watch then up at the ceiling doing mental math, “16 hours.” The other voice had said, “Good,” and hung up. Some pillow talk and ten minutes later he was getting out of the shower. 

“What’s that necklace?” she asked.

“Huh?” he asked, turning and giving her a better view.

“What’s with the necklace? You put it on before your briefs.” She still lay there, half tangled in the blankets, right where he had left her, admiring him, admiring her.

“Oh, this.” One of his hands unconsciously rubbed the strange amulet then he pulled up his pants. “It was given to me.” 

She felt a strange surge of jealousy, even though she had only met him three days ago. He must have seen something in her face because he smiled. “My brother gave it to me for Christmas. He was twelve.” She smiled this time. Sometimes she wished she and her sister were that close. Oh, they liked each other, but they had never been close.

“Oh.” She said for his benefit and wiggled into a more comfortable position. He watched her with longing. “There is space for both of us under here. We proved that.” She said referring to the twin sized bed they had enjoyed for the past few nights. 

“Oh, I want to…” he said and finally pulled on his shirt. He looked torn, then he turned and walked halfway into the bathroom. She watched from the bed as he shaved with the knife he kept on his belt. It was so… rugged. He was rugged. He pretended to be a playboy, but he was a mix between a carefree boy and rugged man. Ooof, she liked it in a way she hadn’t expected.

He was precise with the blade, shaving smoothly and without hesitation. He picked up her lotion from where she had left it on the counter last night and used just a little as aftershave. She was glad it was scent-less lotion, it would be weird if it was floral…

He stared in the mirror for a moment then caught her gaze in the glass and he grinned. In two bounds he was back on the bed, on her and they tussled. Finally, he straddled her and sat up. She looked up at him and somewhere inside she wished that this, them, would continue past more than the next couple of minutes. He kissed her and she kissed back harder, then his touch softened and he ended with a caress of his lips across hers. Then he pulled away. 

She watched as he reluctantly slipped his wallet into a pocket and picked up his keys. She had prepared for this moment. She was going to put it on the line. She reached down off the bed and picked up a folded piece of paper from inside her purse. Like a playing card, she threw it at him and he awkwardly caught it with one hand just as it faltered and started to fall to his feet. Smiling despite her blushing cheeks, she covered herself up with the blankets.

“You knew I would have to suddenly leave,” he said.

“You told me, so I prepared. I know you probably won’t be back this way soon, but…” He smiled and with one last appreciative look, walked out the door.


End file.
